


It All Goes Like This

by Killmongerrrr



Series: The Strange Happenings in Asshole, Iowa [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also inspired by Pet Cemetary, Angst, BFUCU, CC Tinsley is the detective mentioned, Gen, Horror, I was inspired by Wayward Pines, Kinda, Resurrection, Ricky and CC are really only mentioned, Second Person, Supernatural - Freeform, This is just me exploring some ideas I had for the BFUCU, not graphic but still nonetheless, there’s murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmongerrrr/pseuds/Killmongerrrr
Summary: The town draws you in.





	It All Goes Like This

See, it all goes like this. Asshole, Iowa is one of those cultish towns where everyone seems to know eachother. It’s weird because the town doesn’t seem small enough for that, but somehow everywhere you go; people always to fall into a practiced silence. You don’t really understand it until after you miraculously come back from the dead. There’s no blood in the shower where you slipped and the curtain is still in its place. You chalk it up to a dream.

It’s three days after that, that your sister’s birthday comes up and she invites you and some other family members to her home in Wisconsin. While driving, you pass up the “Welcome to Asshole, Iowa” sign twice. You think that maybe you’re tired, and keep on driving. You pass by the sign another time and another, before you realize.

You can’t leave. 

You get out of your car and try walking but you blink and suddenly you’re back in front of your house. The car is parked as if you never even thought about leaving. The man who moved in after your missing neighbor smiles and waves at you from across the street. You notice that this is the first time anyone in this town has smiled at you. 

“Thought Ricky would get ya.” He yells. “Looks like you made it just in time.” 

Come to think of it, this is the first time anyone has ever spoken to you either. 

A woman moves into the town a week later, and a another week later; her sister with her. You only talk to her once, but she tells you that she was drawn to the town, that it felt like something was pulling her toward it. She tells you that you are the only one who’s ever spoken to her, that no one even makes eye contact. Her name is Emily Pistol, but you never learn her sister’s name. 

When Ms. Pistol has managed to go a month without dying, a detective discovers her body floating face down in a pool (just like the rest, the ones who don’t die). You think you finally connect the dots. 

The case isn’t investigated and the funeral is on the Wednesday after. You and some others you recognize attend, including of course- the woman’s sister. She hasn’t died yet, but she still has time to make it right. It’s only halfway through the service that she looks at you with these tearful, pathetic eyes. You stare blankly, raising a finger to your lips as if telling her to stay quiet. You know she knows, that she’s put the same dots together that you did. 

Everyone stares at her as she departs, heads following her car like sunflowers follow the sun. Ricky Goldsworth, standing beside the detective, is the only one who smiles.


End file.
